One love for One heart
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, Lelaki tampan bersurai pirang yang berhasil menarik perhatian para gadis di Konoha High School termasuk Sakura Haruno. Narusaku ever. OOC.


**Naruto © M.K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Out of Character here/Many/Mistakes/ Stry from me**

**Pairing; NaruSaku always**

**Romance and Drama ****— Rated; T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One love for One heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suana sekolah yang tadinya sepi karena pelajaran yang mencengkam untuk semua murid sekarang menjadi ribut tak terkendali diluar mau pun didalam kelas akibat bunyi bel istirahat.

"Sakura, Ayo ke kantin bersamaku!" Ajak pemuda dengan model rambut seperti 'Chicken Butt' terhadap gadis cantik bersurai pink.

"Kau duluan saja, Nanti aku akan kesana bersama Ino dan Tenten" Tolak gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi.

"Ayolah Sakura... Kali ini saja kau tidak menolakku" Sasuke terus berusaha agar Sakura tidak menolak ajakannya untuk kali ini.

"Pergilah Sakura, Nanti kami akan menyusul" Ino angkat bicara.

"Baiklah... Ayo!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lal ia berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

Setelah kedua remaja tersebut sudah menghilang dari sana, Tenten membuka suara. "Kenapa Sasuke terus mengejar Sakura,? Padahal sama sekali Sakura tidak menyukainya..." Tatapan Tenten tertuju kepada gadis berkuncir ekor kuda.

"Mana aku tahu?" Ujar Ino sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Hey Ino, Kudengar dikelas sebelah ada murid baru bergender laki-laki"

"Eeh benarkah!?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya, Dan kudengar lagi wajah murid itu sangat tampan" Ino yang duduk disebelah Tenten segera menarik pergelangan gadis bercepol tersebut.

"Ino!? Respon Tenten terkejut akan aksi sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku penasaran, Ayo kita lihat!" Ujar Ino sambil terus menark Tenten keluar dari kelas.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sakura?" Manik pekat Sasuke menatap intens wajah cantik gadis di depannya.

"Tolong pesankan saja, Aku mau ke toilet sebentar!" Sakura menggeser kursi membuat celah untuk berdiri.

"Eeh tap—"

"Pesan sesukamu!" Gadis pink tersebut segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke... Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Tenten terhadap Sasuke.

"Di toilet" Balas pemuda itu sambil menyedot jus tomat yang ia pesan tadi.

"Itu dia" Seruan Ino membuat Tenten dan Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Ino dan mereka mendapati Sakura memasuki kantin.

Ditempat Sakura. Gadis itu terus melangkah tanpa melihat adanya kulit pisang dilantai. Ia menginjak kulit tersebut dan akhirnya.

"SAKURA!?"

"Kyaaaaa..."

**Greeph...**

Hening seketika. Semua mata mengarah kepada dua insan yang tengah berangkul disana. Lelaki pirang memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura dan sebelah tangan kekar lelaki itu memegang pergelangan gadis pink tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda bergigi runcing seperti hiu sedang menuang air ke dalam gelas ikut melongo akan kejadian ini sehingga air tersebut melimpah dan membasahi rok gadis bersurai merah darah. Karin masih setia melihat kedua remaja disana sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa roknya sedikit basah akibat kelalaian Suigutsu.

Kelopak Sakura urung terpejam saat ia melihat pemuda tampan dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang hendak jatuh. Surai pirang milik lelaki itu bergoyang lembut karena terpaan angin, Ditambah biru Shappire indah yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dimata para gadis termasuk Sakura. Ia manatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nona?" Suara dingin Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Secepatnya mereka memisahkan diri. Pipi mulus Sakura terhias rona merah, Ia menunduk malu sambil berkata. "Te–terimakasih" Dan setelahnya gadis tersebut melesat dari hadapan Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Gaara menyentuh bahu Naruto untuk mengajak pemuda itu pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto melirik Gaara sekilas dan mengangguk lalu ia segera pergi bersama Gaara.

Sasuke memasang raut datar ketika Sakura duduk disamping Ino. Gadis pink itu melihat juice Orange yang tersugu manis diatas meja dan langsung mengambilnya lalu ia teguk sampai habis.

"Forehead, Itu minumanku!" Protes Ino kesal.

"Ups. Kupikir Sasuke yang memesankan untukku" Sakura berujar santai sambil mengipas-ngipas tangan guna mendinginkan tubuhnya yang terasa panas sambil terus melihat Naruto yang sudah jauh dari kantin.

"Siapa pria tampan tadi?"

Masih dengan raut datar Sasuke menjawab. "Tidak tahu"

"Dia murid baru dikelas sebelah" Kali ini Tenten yang menimpal akan pertanyaan Sakura.

"DASAR SILUMAN HIU!" Suara teriakan Karin menarik perhatian empat sekawan itu.

"Ma–maafkan aku Karin-chan" Suigutsu mengelap rok Karin namun tangannya langsung ditepis oleh gadis berkaca mata tersebut.

"KITA PUTUS!" Saat Karin hendak pergi Suigutsu menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Kumohon maafkan aku"

"TIDAK!" Pemuda tersebut segera mengejar kekasih atau lebih tepat mantan kekasihnya yang berlari keluar kantin.

"Pasangan berisik" Nada datar masih terdengar dari ucapan Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan tatapan terhadap Sakura.

"Sakura, Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" Sakura balas menatap Sasuke lalu ia berkata.

"Silahkan!"

"Ak—"

**Kring... Kring... Kring...**

Sasuke mengumpat, Ia merasa amat kesal akibat bel berbunyi diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ayo cepat, Nanti kita bisa terlambat!" Ajak Sakura, Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti Ino, Tenten dan Sasuke. "Cih sialan" Gumam pemuda raven yang berjalan di belakang ketiga gadis cantik tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan seorang diri dikoridor yang terlihat sepi karena semua murid sudah pulang sejak tadi, Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang tersisa. "Dimana Gaara?" Gumam Naruto sambil terus melangkahkan kaki.

"Dasar tidak setia teman" Seorang gadis pink merutuk sambil menyapu lantai. Hari ini jadwal piket Sakura, Ia memberishkan kelas sendirian tanpa bantuan dari Ino dan Tenten. Biasanya kedua gadis itu selalu menemaninya saat piket, Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini. Tadi Neji dan Sai mengajak Tenten dan Ino pulang bersama dan dengan senang hati kedua gadis tersebut menerima ajakan sang kekasih tanpa memikirkan Sakura. Awalnya Sasuke juga menawari Sakura untuk pulang bersama namun gadis musim semi itu menolak. Sasuke merasa teramat kesal akan penolakan yang selalu ia dapat dari Sakura. Maka dengan berat hati ia pulang bersama teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang" Suara dingin dari seseorang menghentikan aktifitas Sakura, Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mengetahui siapa lelaki yang tengah bersandar manis diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan tersimpan disaku celana yang membuat lelaki itu terlihat sangat keren. "Ka–kau..."

.

.

Setelah pertemuan singkat tadi, Kini Naruto dan Sakura pulang bersama sambil sesekali tertawa bersama mengenai kejadian lucu yang sering terjadi di sekolah. Namun sebelumnya mereka terlebih dulu berkenalan.

"Bukankah kau tadi bersama Gaara?" Sakura bertanya disela menarik sepeda pink miliknya.

"Dia ada urusan mendadak, Aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan menggunakan motorku" Naruto memegang tengkuk guna melenyapkan rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Apa tempat tinggalmu masih jauh?"

"Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sekolah, Kalau berjalan butuh waktu belasan menit, jadi aku menggunakan motor agar cepat sampai..." Sakura mengulum senyum, Ia tak menyangka bisa berbincang dengan pemuda setampan Naruto.

"Ini rumahku" Sakura berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang terbilang tidak terlalu mewah. Naruto berdiam diri disamping Sakura.

"Kau mau mampir dulu!" Ajak gadis itu kepada Naruto.

"Aah tidak terimakasih, Ibu pasti mengkhawatirkanku" Senyum tipis tertera dibibir merah Naruto.

"Baiklah... Ini, Pakailah!" Naruto terdiam ketika Sakura menyerahkan sepeda kepadanya.

"Tap—"

"Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok saat berangkat sekolah" Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto. Pemuda itu berfikir sejenak dan tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk lalu segera meraih sepeda tersebut dan langsung menaikinya.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan sepeda itu" Sakura terkikik geli melihat semburat tipis bertengger dipipi Naruto.

"Jangan mengolokku!"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang mengolokmu!?" Naruto membuang muka ke arah samping menghindari tatapan nakal Sakura.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Pamit Naruto sambil mengayuh sepeda meninggalkan Sakura, Rona merah masih tergambar samar di wajah tampannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan... Manis!" Kedua pipi Sakura merona hebat mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Untung saja dia sudah jauh"

"Aku mendengarnya Nona pinky"

"Eeeh..."

.

.

.

Sakura menatap hamparan bintang yang menghiasi langit kelam melalui jendela. Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi siang, Saat dimana Naruto menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh akibat menginjak kulit pisang. Wajah putih Sakura merona pekat ketika mereka saling berkenalan lalu pulang bersama.

Pintu terbuka menampakan wanita paruh baya masuk ke dalam kamar gadis tersebut.

"Sakura!?" Panggilan lembut dari wanita itu mengalihkan pendangan Sakura.

"Ibu!"

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Mebuki sambil mendekati Sakura. Setelah tiba gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh sang Ibu. "Kau terlihat bahagia malam ini?" Sambung wanita baya itu lagi. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Mebuki. "Katakan,! Apa yang membuat seperti ini?" Wanita itu bertanya sembari membelai rambut pink sang Putri.

"Naruto..."

"Kekasihmu?" Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah damai sang Ibu.

"Hanya teman" Ujar gadis itu sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ibu~ Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya tadi siang" Sakura meninggalkan jendela di ikuti oleh Mebuki.

"Itulah yang disebut Cinta pada pandangan pertama" Ujar wanita itu yang sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Sakura.

"Apa saat ini aku mengalaminya?" Gadis tersebut merebahkan diri disamping Mebuki.

"Kurasa memang seperti itu" Jawab Mebuki sambil menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Apakah perasaan dia sama sepertiku?" Ibu dari gadis itu mengecup sekilas kening lebar putrinya.

"Kau pasti bisa untuk membuat dia membalas perasaanmu... Sekarang tidurlah!" Sakura menuruti perintah Mebuki. Sebelum keluar kamar, Wanita baya tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk mematikan lampu.

"Semoga besok hari yang menyenangkan" Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Ia segera memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Ayah" Sapa Naruto sambil menarik kursi yang terletak disebelah Minato.

"Selamat pagi juga Naruto" Balas Minato masih dalam keadaan membaca koran.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah datang memberi segelas susu kepada Naruto. "Apa kau yakin akan berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepeda itu?" Mata Violet Kushina menatap ragu ke arah Naruto.

"Sangat yakin" Jawab pemuda itu sambil menghabiskan susu berian Ibunya.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi Sayang" Minato melipat koran di tangannya lalu menaruh kertas tipis tersebut di atas meja.

"Tapi..."

"Aku pergi dulu" Naruto mencium pipi sang Ibu lalu ia segera melesat ke luar.

"Jangan jajan sembarangan!" Kushina sedikit berteriak untuk memperingati Putranya.

"Baik Ibu..."

.

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkah saat mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya, Ia menoleh ke belakang dan langsung mendapati Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menuntun sepeda.

"Naruto" Serunya senang.

Naruto meyerahkan sepeda pink tersebut kepada gadis itu. "Terimakasih" Sakura menerima sepeda itu kemudian ia menatap seksama pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak membawa motor?" Sakura mengimbangi langkah Naruto.

"Kalau aka bawa motor bagaimana dengan sepadamu!" Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk akan jawaban Naruto. 'Benar juga' Batin Sakura.

"Kenapa kau masih berjalan?" Ucapan datar dari Naruto membuat Sakura melirik ke samping.

"Tidak boleh ya aku berjalan"

"Hn" Lelaki pirang tersebut memasukan tangan ke dalam saku membuat gadis di sampingnya mengerucutkan bibir.

Naruto mencuri lirik ke arah Sakura, Ia mengulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai hewan pun tidak bisa melihat lengkungan yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

.

.

Belasan menit memakan waktu untuk perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura tiba di gerbang Konoha High School. Sasuke melihat dua sejoli itu dari atap sekolah, Ia menggeram karena berani sekali anak baru itu jalan berdua dengan wanita yang ia cintai sejak dulu, Dirinya bahkan tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan gadis musim semi disana. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya tuan Namikaze" Sasuke tersenyum misterius di balik ucapannya. Pemuda raven itu pergi meninggalkan tempat ia bediri tadi.

.

.

.

"Sakura, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang hendak meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa sekotak bekal.

Masih dalam keadaan berjalan ia menjawab. "Rahasia" Kemudian gadis itu langsung menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa dengan dia"

.

.

Naruto termenung melihat ke luar jendela, tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedang berjalan mengendap-ngendap di belakangnya. Gadis pink itu terkikik pelan karena Naruto masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah tiba, Sakura langsung menutup mata Naruto menggunakan tangannya. Sang empu terlonjak, Ia memegang tangan mungil yang masih setia menggelapi penglihatannya.

"Sakura!" Gadis itu tertegun. 'Bagaimana bisa dia tahu bahwa ini aku!' Ia mengagumi kehebatan Naruto yang mudah mengenali orang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup mataku seperti ini!" Sakura menarik kembali tangannya, Ia tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang merona. Lelaki tampan di sana menatap datar Sakura, Ia beranjak dan langsung meraih tangan mungil milik gadis cantik tersebut lalu membawanya keluar dari kelas.

Naruto terus menggandeng Sakura untuk membawa gadis itu ke suatu tempat, Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan benci dan iri dari para gadis yang mereka lalui di koridor. Gadis-gadis disana mendecih sebal. Sepertinya mereka iri terhadap Sakura karena dia bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto.

.

.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura saat mereka berdua sudah tiba di atap sekolah, Ia menghirup dalam udara segar yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya. Sakura menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang bersinar berkat matahari.

**Kriuuuk...**

Gadis cantik itu terkekeh geli saat mendengar bunyi aneh yang berasal dari perut Naruto. Muncul guratan tipis di kedua belah pipi pemuda pirang tersebut.

Ini kejadian memalukan yang pernah Naruto alami di sepanjang hidup, Ia yang biasa terlihat keren dan tenang tiba-tiba saja perutnya protes di depan seorang wanita. Naruto melirik Sakura, Ia memegang tengkuk guna menyembunyikan rasa malu.

"Kebetulan sekali aku membawa bekal" Sakura berujar seraya duduk sambil membuka tutup bekal tersebut. Naruto hanya melihat Sakura dari atas tanpa berniat ikut duduk.

"Ayo duduklah!" Tangan pemuda itu di tarik paksa oleh Sakura sehingga ia terduduk tepat di hadapan gadis pink itu.

"Buka mulutmu!" Satu potong Sushi terhadang manis di depan Naruto. Masih dengan rona tipis, Ia membuka kecil bibirnya.

"Tidak muat, Lebih lebar lagi...!" Naruto melebarkan lagi bibirnya hingga membentuk huruf O.

'Astaga... imut sekali' Inner Sakura berteriak girang sambil memasukan potongan kecil Sushi itu ke dalam mulut Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera mengunyah makanan khas Jepang tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Enak?" Pemuda pirang di sana mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Sakura merasa sangat senang karena Naruto menyukai makanan yang susah payah ia masak sebelum matahari terbit tadi.

"Ini.!" Kembali ia kerahkan lagi sepotong Sushi kepada Naruto, Dengan senang hati lelaki itu membuka mulut menerima suapan dari Sakura.

Di tengah kesibukan sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa di sana, Seorang pemuda emo bersembunyi dibalik pintu sambil menatap Naruto penuh arti. Ia merogoh saku mengambil ponsel dari sana. Setelah dapat, Lelaki itu menyentuh layar datar tersebut dan segera menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera di ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Seseorang bertanya dari seberang telepon.

"Aku tunggu kau dan si berisik itu di belakang sekolah... Ingat, Jangan sampai kalian tidak datang!"

**Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**

Sambungan di putus oleh pihak Sasuke. Lelaki itu menyeringai seram, Mata kelamnya tak luput dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor yang sepi, Datang dua orang pria dan langsung mencekal lengan Naruto. Kedua pria tersebut menyeret paksa Naruto, Sang korban berusaha berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" Dua orang itu tidak mengubris, Mereka masih terus menyeret Naruto.

Setelah tiba di gudang, Seorang lelaki emo muncul dari tempat gelap. Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia berhasil membawa Naruto kemari. Masih dalam cekalan Shino dan Kiba, Naruto menatap datar lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah berani mendekati Sakura"

**Bukhh...**

Sasuke meninju perut rata Naruto kemudian beralih ke wajah. Sudut bibir Naruto mengalirkan darah, Ia tersenyum remeh ke arah Sasuke. "Bodoh!"

"BRENGSEK!" Pemuda emo itu kembali melemparkan tinju brutal kepada Naruto. Sang empu hanya bisa diam di pegangan Shino dan Kiba.

.

.

.

"Naruto... Kau dimana?" Sakura melihat gedung sekolah, Mimik gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih. Ia mengayuh sepeda meninggalkan gerbang KHS. Di pikiran Sakura hanya terpusat kepada Naruto.

.

.

Gaara menghentikan langkah saat ia mendengar suara dering telepon dari arah gudang. Dengan tergesa pemuda merah bata itu membuka pintu yang terletak di sampingnya.

"NARUTO!" Seru Gaara panik mendapati Naruto yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah biru dan lebam.

.

.

.

Sakura menghalangi jalan Gaara ketika lelaki itu hendak ke luar dari kelas. Wajah cantik Sakura masih terlihat sedih seperti kemarin sore.

"Apa Naruto tidak masuk hari ini?" Sakura bertanya disela mengikuti langkah Gaara dari belakang.

"Benar... Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah menghajar Naruto" Sakura membola, Ia berjalan cepat lalu berhenti di depan Gaara. Gadis itu menatap Gaara seolah minta penjelasan dari yang pemuda itu bicarakan tadi.

"Kemarin aku menemukan Naruto di gudang, Wajahnya lebam seperti habis di pukuli"

"Ap–apa!"

"Aku sudah minta penjelasan darinya, Tetapi dia hanya diam tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap"

Mata Sakura berkaca, Ia memegang lengan Gaara.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah Naruto!" Setetes air mengalir di pipi putih tersebut. Gaara yang melihat Sakura menangis merasa tidak tega, Ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu dan berkata.

"Tunggu aku di tempat parkir sepulang sekolah nanti" Mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, Sakura bergerak menghapus bekas jejak aliran air mata. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Terimakasih" Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat Deidara berkumpul.

.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas sedalam mungkin sebelum mengetuk pintu lebar bercorak bunga mawar yang terdiri di hadapannya.

Saat pulang sekolah tadi, Gadis itu segera berlari ke tempat parkir. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Gaara tengah duduk di motor menunggunya disana.

Belasan menit mereka berdua menempuh perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Naruto sambil berbincang mengenai persahabatan yang sudah lama terjalin antara Gaara, Deidara, Hidan, Yahiko dan Sasori, Kakak dari Sakura Haruno.

Setelah sampai, Gaara menurunkan Sakura di depan gerbang lebar yang terukir nama Namikaze F. Disana. Sebelum pergi, Sakura terlebih dulu mengucapkan 'terimakasih banyak' kepada Gaara yang dibalas senyuman oleh lelaki bersurai merah bata tersebut.

.

.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Kushina membuka pintu dan langsung mendapati seorang gadis pink berdiri gelisah disana.

"Siapa?" Sedikit membungkukan badan, Sakura mengenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, Aku datang untuk menjenguk Naruto" Wanita cantik itu tersenyum ramah, Ia mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan langsung mengantarkan gadis tersebut menuju kamar Naruto.

"Ini kamar Naruto, Kurasa dia sedang main game di dalam" Kekehan geli lolos dari bibir merah Kushina, Sakura tersenyum manis melihat betapa 'Sangat cantiknya' Ibu Naruto.

"Terimakasih Bibi" Lengkungan senyum lembut Kushina tujukan kepada Sakura. Ia membelai sebentar surai pink Sakura dan tak lama kemudian wanita itu pamit untuk pergi ke dapur.

.

.

Tangan Naruto sangat lihai memainkan Stick PS. Ia menatap serius layar lebar di depannya yang terdapat game God Hand disana. Sesekali pemuda itu berlonjak girang karena berhasil menumbangkan lawan yang tangguh.

Suara ketukan pintu tidak mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Masih terus menghabisi musuh ia menyahuti dari dalam. "Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan gadis pink masuk dengan raut khawatir yang terlukis jelas di wajah cantiknya. Naruto masih sibuk berkutat dengan permainan sampai ia tidak menyadari Sakura telah duduk di pinggiran kaki kasur tempat Naruto saat ini duduk sambil main game.

"Kau serius sekali" Sesaat Naruto tertegun ketika suara familiar masuk ke indra mendengarannya. Lelaki pirang itu menaruh Stick kemudian menoleh ke samping. Ia terkejut namun masih bisa menutupinya dengan cara memasang raut datar seperti biasa.

"Sakura!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mimik khawatir yang mendalam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja"

Masih saling bertatapan Sakura kembali membuka suara. "Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"Aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu" Tangan mungil Sakura meraih ponsel yang terletak di sebelah Stick milik Naruto, Ia segera mengetik nomornya disana. Naruto mengulum senyum karena ia berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus selalu menghubungiku" Sakura menaruh kembali ponsel tersebut.

"Baiklah Nona" Senyum lebar terukir di bibir lelaki pirang itu. Sakura menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto, mengusap lembut luka disana. Gadis itu meringis, Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan kepedihan yang menimpa pemuda itu.

"Apa ini masih terasa sakit?" Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sakura lalu ia menggenggam lembut jemari lentik tersebut.

"Tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini" Gadis itu terkekeh geli akan ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu heran. Sebelah tangan Sakura bertumpu manis di punggung tangan Naruto, Ia tersenyum kemudian membuka suara.

"Aku tidak membawa obat" Naruto menyeringai, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang berhasil membuat gadis itu gelagapan.

"Ini obat yang paling ampuh untuk menyembuhkan luka ku" Ibu jari Naruto mengusap lembut bibir Peach Sakura dan itu membuat sang gadis merona pekat. "Kau maukan menyembuhkan luka dibibir ku" Sakura mengangguk malu, Ia menunundukan kepala menghindari tatapan Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu meraih dagu lancip Sakura, Mengangatnya ke atas untuk saling bertatapan.

Sakura memejamkan mata saat merasakan bibir tipis Naruto menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Tangan gadis itu merambat naik ke dada bidang Naruto, Ia mencengram kuat kaos putih yang pemuda itu kenakan hingga mengusut.

.

.

.

Usai kejadian tempo hari, Di saat Naruto mencium bibir ranum Sakura, Sepulang sekolah gadis itu selalu menjenguk Naruto hingga tiba saatnya pemuda itu kembali masuk sekolah. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, Tak lupa Sakura yang setiap hari membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto. Terkadang Bento, Sashimi, Takoyaki, Tiramisu, Anmitsu dan berbagai macam ia masak agar Naruto tidak merasa bosan dengan bekal yang selalu ia bawa untuknya.

Sakura tengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di kelas. Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai sejak tadi, Namun Guru yang mengajar hari ini belum masuk.

"Maaf terlambat, Tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan" Ujar lelaki silver yang baru saja masuk. Seperti biasa, Guru mesum yang bernama Hatake Kakashi tersebut kerap datang terlambat dan alasan yang selalu ia lontarkan sangat tidak masuk akal. Seisi kelas memasang tampang malas akan tabiat Guru mereka.

"Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih masuk akal Sensei" Seru gadis blonde, Dari nada bicaranya terdengar bosan. Gadis itu memang benar-benar jenuh karena kelakuan Kakashi. Setiap murid kerap mengatai Guru mereka seperti sebutan. 'Tidak laku' Atau 'Siluman bertopeng' Dan Seperti arti dari nama Kakashi 'Orang sawah' Terdengar tragis untuk Guru berusia muda seperti Kakashi.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatian ke arah ponselnya yang mendapat pesan baru. Ia menggeser layar tersebut.

"Temui aku di toilet pria"

Jemari lentik gadis itu menyentuh keyboard guna membalas pesan dari Naruto. Bibirnya tak henti mengulum senyum sambil merapalkan kata-kata untuk pesan yang ia tulis.

Setelah sukses mengirim pesan balasan, Ia mengangkat tangan memanggil sang Guru. "Maaf Sensei"

Kakashi berhenti menulis, Ia menatap Sakura dengan alis bertekuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Beri saya izin untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar"

"Silahkan!" Sakura beranjak, Secepat kilat ia berlari meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu berniat mengikuti Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, Mau kemana kau?" Panggilan dari Kakashi menunda langkah Sasuke, Pemuda itu menatap datar Guru di sana.

"Aku perlu buang air kecil" Dan setelahnya ia pergi tanpa mengubris teriakan sang Guru.

.

.

"Ada apa!?" Sebuah suara membuat Naruto menaikan wajah. Dari pantulan cermin ia bisa melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum di belakangnya. Naruto menarik beberapa lembar tisu, Mengusap wajahnya lalu membuang tisu tersebut di tempat sampah. Pemuda itu memutar badan, Ia menyender di tepian keramik wastafel.

Sakura berjalan mendekati lelaki pirang di sana, Senyum sexy terbentuk di bibir gadis itu. Menurut Naruto hal yang di tunjukan Sakura sangat menggoda baginya, Ia ingin segera menghisap dan menggigit gemas bibir mungil milik gadis itu.

Tangan kekar Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, Hanya berjarak beberapa CM. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Sakura menghentikannya. Ia membuka cepat pintu bilik toilet yang terdapat di sampingnya dan langsung mendorong dada Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda itu terduduk di kloset yang tertutup. Gadis pink itu berpangku manja di paha keras Naruto.

.

.

"Tadi aku melihat Sakura masuk ke sini" Sasuke bergumam sambil terus menyusuri sepanjang toilet. Suarah aneh seperti kecapan menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Ia melihat jeli satu-persatu susunan bilik kecil di sana. Saat matanya tertuju ke bawah, Pemuda itu mendapati sepatu mengkilap dari dalam bilik. Merasa penasaran, Sasuke masuk ke dalam bilik toilet yang bersebelahan dengan kaki tadi. Pemuda emo itu menginjak kloset untuk mengintip dari atas. Manik hitam itu terbelalak lebar, Ia mengenali rambut pink di bawah sana. Sasuke menggeram melihat Sakura tengah berpagut mesra dengan Naruto.

Naruto tidak ingin melawan Sakura, Ia mengalah membiarkan gadis itu menguasai permainan mereka. Kedua lutut Sakura bertumpu di sisi paha pemuda tercintanya tersebut, Ia menangkup pipi kokoh Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Pemuda pirang itu mendongak meladeni keagresifan Sakura, Telapak lebarnya menggosok lembut pinggang ramping Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari tiolet dengan wajah merah karena amarah yang memuncak. Ia meninju kuat dinding semen di sebelahnya sehingga tangan pemuda itu berdarah.

"Aku akan menghabisimu Namikaze berengsek" Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu tersebut sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya.

Shion melihat Sasuke keluar dari toilet berniat menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Balasnya datar sambil pergi meninggalkan Shion.

"Dia berubah saat keluar dari toilet" Gumam gadis itu, Ia masuk dan mendapat suguhan suara erangan sensual dari dalam bilik. Tangan Shion menyentuh kenop pintu kemudian langsung membukanya.

"ASTAGA!"

Naruto dan Sakura cepat-cepat memisahkan diri mendengar suara teriakan membahana dari Shion.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Terlihat meja Sakura di kelilingi oleh murid perempuan, Masing-masing dari ekspresi yang mereka tunjukan begitu aneh menurut gadis pink itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet tadi?" Sara menuding Sakura, Sang empu hanya diam sambil menggaruk pipi menggunakan telunjuk.

"Ayo katakan!" Hinata gadis yang pendiam berubah menjadi cerewet seketika.

"Jangan membuat kami penasaran!" Karin angkat bicara, Gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua!" Ino mendesak Sakura sambil menguncang lengan gadis itu.

"Kau curang Sakura" Ujar Shion antusias.

"Sakura Sayang" Sebuah suara dingin dari arah pintu mengalihkan perhatian para gadis dari meja Sakura.

"Naruto-kun...!" Seru para gadis di sana. Pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dengan tangan tersimpan di saku celana. Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Sakura sambil bergelayut manja di leher Naruto. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir sexy nan merah itu membuat para gadis cantik di sana tercengang. "Ayo kita pergi keatap" Setelah gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, mereka pergi sambil bergandengan mesra dan teman-teman Sakura tepar seketika, Pupil mereka berubah putih menyeluruh dengan air mata mengucur deras.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pemuda emo kepada lelaki berkacamata hitam.

"Sudah beres"

"Bagus" Seringai licik tak luput dari bibirnya.

"Bawa dia padaku sekarang juga!"

"Baik"

.

.

"Hoy Naruto!" Seruan Kiba menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia menatap datar pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ikut aku!" Kiba memutar tubuh membelakangi Naruto.

"Ingin mengeroyokku lagi hm?" Pemuda itu berujar santai.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi... Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Hn" Naruto mengikuti langkah Kiba menyusuri lorong sekolah.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan!?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya... Temui aku di jalan tol Konoha, Kita akan berbalap liar disana"

"Apa imbalannya?"

Lelaki bermanik hitam itu membenarkan kerah seragam Naruto yang sedikit berdiri. "Jika kau menang, Sakura akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya dan jika kau kalah... Jauhi Sakura!"

"..."

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Naruto lalu ia kembali membuka suara. "Pilihan yang sangat sulit bukan untuk anak manja sepertimu... Ayo teman-teman kita beri dia waku untuk berfikir!" Pemuda emo itu merangkul bahu Shino dan Kiba. Sebelum benar-benar jauh, Sasuke berhenti di ambang pintu dan berkata. "Kuharap kau akan datang malam ini" Kemudian ketiga teman itu menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Malam sudah tiba, saat ini Sakura dan Sasori sedang menunggu seseorang untuk membuka pintu.

**Cklek...**

Seorang wanita cantik membuka pintu, Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sakura..."

"Ada apa Bibi?"

"Naruto..." Sakura mulai merasa gelisah.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto!" Kushina menyerahkan ponsel Naruto dan menyuruh Sakura membaca pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Emerald gadis itu membola, Ia segera pergi dari rumah itu di ikuti oleh Sasori.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Nii-chan tolong antar aku ke jalan tol Konoha!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah. Ia memutar tubuh menghadap sang kakak, Ekspresinya tak kalah khawatir seperti Kushina tadi. "Sasuke menantang Naruto berbalap liar"

"APA!"

.

.

.

Motor Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berbaris rapi di garis start. Terlihat seorang wanita mengangkat tinggi sapu tangan putih.

"SIAP!" Kedua pria tersebut bersiap mengegas motor masing-masing.

Sapu tangan putih yang di pegang oleh wanita di sana perlahan mulai bergerak.

"MULAI!"

Motor mereka melesat laju saling ingin mendahului. Sasuke menggeram di balik helm yang menutupi kepalanya di karenakan motor Naruto berhasil mendahuluinya. Pemuda itu menginjak gas namun ia masih tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Sakura dan Sasori sudah tiba di tempat perbalapan, Gadis pink itu terkejut melihat Naruto mengendarai motor selaju angin.

Pemuda pirang yang memakai helm hitam itu terlebih dulu sampai di garis finish. Naruto menginjak rem namun motor yang ia kendarai masih melaju.

"Sial" Lelaki itu mengumpat sambil terus berusaha. Naruto melihat seekor kucing melintas, Ia menghindari hewan tersebut hingga menyebabkan ia menabrak pohon besar yang tertanam di pinggir jalan. Naruto jatuh dari atas motor dan terguling di aspal. Suara decitan motor terseret terdengar sengit di telinga.

"NARUTO...!" Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto dengan air mata mengalir. Pemuda Baby Face yang ikut berlari di belakang gadis pink itu segera menghubungi Ambulance dan teman-teman.

"Kumohon Naruto bertahanlah!" Sakura memangku kepala Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Pemuda di pangkuannya tersebut tidak sadarkan diri membuat tangis Sakura pecah sambil memeluk erat tubuh tak berdaya lelaki pirang itu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Ambulance tiba di tempat kejadian, Mereka segera membopong Naruto. Masih dalam keadaan menangis Sakura ikut naik ke mobil tersebut. Sasori memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan sang adik yang masih terus menangis.

.

.

.

"Dimana Anakku!" Minato menahan sang istri agar tidak masuk ke ruang UGD.

"Tenanglah Kushina, Kau bisa mengganggu pengobatan Naruto!" Lelaki baya itu merengkuh tubuh Kushina, Ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya itu.

"Bibi,!" Kushina mengangkat kepala menatap Sakura dengan perasaan hancur. Gadis pink itu tak henti menangis, ia segera memeluk wanita baya di sana. Wanita cantik itu balas memeluk dan memecahkan tangis di bahu bergetar Sakura.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berkacamata bundar keluar dari ruang UGD. Sepasang suami istri di sana serta Sakura menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter Kabuto?"

Lelaki itu membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya kemudian membuka suara. "Dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah, Harus ada yang mendonorkan darah untuknya malam ini juga"

"Biar sa—"

"Tidak Bibi!" Kushina melihat Sakura dengan mata sembabnya begitu juga gadis di sana.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya"

"Tap—"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Bibi,!" Sebelum Sakura pergi bersama Kabuto, Kushina terlebih dulu memeluk dan mencium kedua pipi gadis pink tersebut.

.

.

Gaara, Yahiko dan Deidara menghentikan langkah ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Mereka bertiga mengintip melalui kaca transparan yang terdapat di pintu ruang rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan benar" Ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Shino.

"Tugas apa?" Kiba bertanya di sela menghisap rokoknya.

"Merusak rem motor Naruto"

**Brakkk...**

Ketiga pemuda di dalam sana terkejut akan kehadiran Gaara dan teman-teman. Lelaki bata yang memasang raut garang di ambang pintu menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung mencengkram kaos pemuda itu tepat di bawah lehernya. "Ternyata kau penyebab kecelakaan Naruto"

Shino dan Kiba di cekal kuat oleh Yahiko dan Deidara.

.

.

"Apakah darah saya cocok?" Kabuto tersenyum dan mengangguk membuat Sakura bernafas lega. "Bisa kita lakukan sekarang!" Desaknya.

"Tentu..." Sakura baring di ranjang dengan selang kecil yang saling terhubung dengan Naruto. Ia menatap pemuda itu dari samping, Tanpa tersadari gadis itu kembali meneteskan air mata. Hatinya terasa perih seperti di sayat seribu bilah. Ingatan Sakura berputar mengenang kembali pertemuan mereka. Di saat ia dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu, dan ia yang selalu menyuapkan pemuda itu saat makan siang. Ciuman pertama Sakura yang di dapat oleh Naruto.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Suara dokter itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, Ia mengelap air mata yang masih mengalir sembari menggeleng singkat.

"Aku permisi keluar"

"Silahkan" Dokter muda itu pergi menginggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

**Cklekk...**

Minato dan Kushina berdiri mendatangi Kabuto.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minato.

"Darah gadis itu cocok, Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu beberapa saat sampai pendonoran selesai" Wanita merah di samping Minato tersenyum lega, Ia kembali duduk di kursi tunggu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura tidak masuk sekolah, Gadis itu memilih untuk menemani Naruto.

Saat ini ia sedang menggenggam jemari lemah pemuda itu sambil sesekali mengecupnya.

"Sekarang darah kita sudah menyatu... Kita tidak akan pernah terpisah" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Sakura!?" Seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu, Ia menoleh ke arah ambang pintu.

"Gaara!" Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura sambil menyeret paksa Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap heran Sasuke.

"Dia sudah yang menyebabkan Naruto kecelakaan"

Sakura terkejut dan bertanya. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Sasuke menyuruh Shino untuk merusak rem motor Naruto"

"Ap–apa!"

Pemuda emo itu berjalan mendekati gadis di sana, Ia menatap lekat Emerald Sakura yang berkaca.

"Maafkan aku Sakura"

**Plakkk...**

Gadis pink itu menampar pipi Sasuke sambil terisak, Sang pemuda hanya diam menundukan kepala.

"Brengsek,! Kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya Naruto bagiku... Aku sangat mencintainya, Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia ini tanpa dirinya dan kau datang ingin merenggutnya dariku... Cukup sampai di sini pertemanan kita, Aku tidak mau lagi melihat wajahmu"

"Tap—

"PERGI!" Teriakan pilu Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke, Gaara yang melihat Sakura tengah menahan amarah segera menarik Sasuke keluar.

Gadis cantik itu menangis tersedu sambil menutup wajah menggunakan telapak tangan.

**Brakkk...**

Suara dobrakan pintu membuat Sakura mengangkat kepala pinknya.

"NARUTO-KUN...!" Jerit tangis dari para gadis di dalam sana membangunkan pasien lain dari tidurnya, Masing-masing dari mereka menyumbat telinga karena suara berisik dari kerumunan gadis yang menjenguk Naruto.

.

.

Sasori membuka sepatu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Mebuki mengalihkan perhatian pemuda imut itu.

"Dia akan segera pulih secepatnya"

"Syukurlah... Apa Sakura masih sedih?"

"Dia merasa sangat terpuruk" Wanita itu terlihat sedih mendengar jawaban dari sang putra. "Sulit baginya untuk menerima semua ini" Tambah pemuda itu lagi dan kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kabuto mengatakan bahwa kondisi Naruto sudah membaik dan pemuda itu akan segera sadar.

Minato dan Kushina berdiri di sisi ranjang Naruto, Mereka menanti pemuda itu untuk membuka mata. Perlahan jari Naruto mulai bergerak sedikit-demi-sedikit Shappire itu mengintip celah cahaya terang. Sakura yang berada di sebelah Minato harap cemas menanti biru samudra disana terbuka seutuhnya.

"Eenghh— Ib–ibu..."

"Iya Sayang, Ibu ada disini" Wanita bermata Violet itu memegang tangan sang putra. Mata Naruto terbuka, Ia meringis merasakan sakit melanda kepalanya.

"Ada apa Nak!" Minato bertanya dan ikut menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit..."

"Dok—"

"Tidak Ibu!" Naruto mencegah sang Ibu yang hendak memanggil dokter. "Dimana Sakura?"

"Aku disini Naruto" Sakura mengamit jemari besar Naruto sambil menangis bahagia. Gaara dan teman-teman yang berada jauh di dekat pintu ikut merasa bahagia akan hal ini.

"Jangan menangis" Pemuda itu hendak bangun namun di tahan oleh Minato.

"Ayah, Aku baik-baik saja, Biarkan aku bangun" Dengan berat hati sang Ayah menurutinya, Sakura dan Kushina membantu Naruto untuk bangun.

"Ayah Ibu, Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sakura..." Minato menangguk. Lelaki baya pirang tersebut mengajak Kushina, Gaara dan teman-teman pemuda itu keluar.

"Aku merindukanmu" Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu Naruto langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis di sampingnya tersebut. Sang gadis menangis tersedu di pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Hiks be–berjanjilah... Untuk ti–tidak melakukan hiks, Hal bo–bodoh lagi... Hiks... Hiks..." Naruto membelai lembut rambut soft pink Sakura, Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala gadis yang tengah menangis itu.

"Aku berjanji"

Sakura melepas pelukannya, Ia menatap lekat pemuda itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu" Tangan Naruto bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi mulus Sakura dan kemudian ia maju lalu mengecup dahi lebar gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto, Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia di karenakan lelaki pirangnya sudah pulang sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu, Dan kondisi Naruto sudah sehat kembali. Senyum bahagia tak pudar sejak gadis itu keluar dari rumah. Sakura terlihat begitu cantik malam ini.

"Sayang!" Kushina membuka pintu dan langsung menciup pipi gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Bibi, Aku membawakan buah jeruk untuk Naruto" Wanita baya itu tersenyum manis sambil menuntun Sakura masuk.

"Selamat malam Paman" Gadis itu menyapa Minato yang sedang duduk sambil nonton televisi di temani oleh seekor kucing berbulu Orange yang bernama Kurama.

"Selamat malam juga Sakura Sayang" Balas lelaki pirang mirip Naruto tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bibi, Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Sangat sehat, dan sepertinya dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" Ibu cantik itu terkikik geli membuat gadis pink di sana ikut terkikik.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau temui dia"

"Baiklah, Aku permisi"

Minato menggelengkan kepala akan kelakuan kedua wanita di anak tangga sana.

Kushina menghampiri sang suami dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mereka sangat cocok"

"Ya, Seperti kita dul— Aawww..." Ringis Minato saat sang istri mencubit gemas lengannya.

.

.

Naruto tengah duduk di atas kasur sambil main game. Suara ketukan pintu membuat lelaki pirang itu mematikan televesi dan melempar Stick PS ke sembarang tempat, Ia langsung merebahkan diri dan menarik selimut tebal untuk membukus tubuhnya.

Sakura masuk dengan membawa sepiring buah, Ia lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur milik pemuda itu. Sakura menumpuk bantal untuk sandaran punggung lebar Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk.

"Buah kesukaanmu"

"Jeruk!"

"Hu'um... Buka mulutmu!" Naruto menuruti perintah Sakura dan ia langsung mengunyah buah dari jemari lentik itu.

"Lagi.!" Buah itu kembali mengarah ke Naruto, namun pemuda itu mencekal lembut tangan Sakura, Ia mengambil kupasan jeruk itu dan menaruhnya ke piring tanpa melepas pegengannya terhadap tangan mungil tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibu bilang kau mendonorkan darah untukku" Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku sejak kemarin" Ujarnya sembari meletakan piring Sakura di atas meja.

"Kau sembuh saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur"

"Tunggu disini sebentar!" Naruto turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Gadis pink disana melihat dari kejauhan dengan alis bertekuk. Setelah usai Naruto kembali ke tempat Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Mengunci pintu" Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sakura sambil membuka baju kaosnya.

"Ke–kenapa?" Gadis itu gelagapan melihat tubuh sexy Naruto yang terekpos jelas di matanya.

"Ibu tidak pernah mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk" Pemuda itu membaringkan pelan tubuh Sakura di kasur yang berukuran king size tersebut.

"Memang kenapa?" Naruto terkekeh geli, Ia kemudian mendekati telinga Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat jawah cantik itu merah menyeluruh hingga ke telinga lantaran malu.

"Kau maukan!?" Sang gadis mengangguk malu mengiyakan keinginan lelaki pirang di atasnya itu. Seringai tampan ia perlihatkan kepada Sakura yang berada di bawah kungkungannya tersebut dan tak lama kemudian Naruto menyerang bibir peach yang sejak tadi ingin ia lumat sampai bengkak. Sakura pasrah memberikan seluruh tubuhnya kepada lelaki pirang yang tengah mencium lembut bibirnya.

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berkat dengerin lagu **_**'Seize The Day **_**by**_** A7X'**_**. Aku jadi kepikiran untuk membuat fic ini, Jadi makin cinta deh sama **_**Avenged sevenfold... **_

_**Thank u very much for A7X - Seize The Day**_


End file.
